


[podfic] Cheat Codes

by growlery



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, a hookup in the name of science, experiencing embodiment for the first time, non-binary girlfriends, weird erotic touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “Stuck?” Twos asked. Her glimmer grew fainter for a few moments, probably as she sent some of her nanites into the system to check on Chel’s project logs (embarrassing, but that’s what you got for being friends with a powerful and deeply unethical AI), and then stronger, her usual haze contracting into a somewhat denser ball, the way she did when she wanted to get Chel’s attention.Chel felt her whole form droop and tried to suppress a cloud of disappointment. “We’re supposed to make a model organism, something that could hypothetically live and reproduce and populate a planet, and mine just…won’t.”
Relationships: Sentient Amorphous AI/Sentient Amorphous Slime Being
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] Cheat Codes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frecklebombfic).
  * Inspired by [Cheat Codes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984416) by [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance). 



> dearest frecklebombfic, i hope you enjoy this!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4vm1w24vyqzddn8/cheat%20codes.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 28:33
> 
> size: 20.6MB


End file.
